1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and recording media which effect high-quality images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image processing apparatus usually receives data from a computer and records on a recording sheet by a recording head according to the received data. Recently, some image processing apparatuses are provided with a function for reading an original by a scanner unit in addition to a recording function. In such an image processing apparatus, either a recording head or a scanner unit can be mounted on a carriage and both recording function and original reading function can be used with a recording-sheet conveying system being shared. In other words, in the image processing apparatus, a recording head for a recording method such as a dot-matrix, thermal transfer, or an ink jet type is detachably mounted on the carriage and moved along a recording sheet by moving means for recording. To read an original in the image processing apparatus, the recording head is removed from the carriage, a scanner unit is mounted thereon, and the scanner unit is moved along the original for reading it.
In such a conventional original reading method with a scanner unit, one-path reading is performed to read one band with the use of a green light source in a monochrome scanner unit. In a full-color scanner unit, reading is performed sequentially with the use of red, green, and blue light sources to read one band, the original is fed by the one-band width, and then this operation is repeated until the area to be read in the original which the user has specified is completely read.
In this conventional original reading method, however, a band unevenness is generated due to a change in the distance between the original and the scanner unit, and the image quality of the read original is reduced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium which effect a high-quality image.
The foregoing object is achieved in one aspect of the present invention through the provision of an image processing apparatus including: reading means for reading an original at a predetermined reading width in the main scanning direction; controlling means for controlling such that the reading means and the original move relative to each other in the main scanning direction and the sub scanning direction, the reading means reads the original at the predetermined reading width while the reading means and the original move relative to each other in the sub scanning direction, then the reading means and the original move relative to each other in the main scanning direction at a width smaller than the predetermined reading width, and the reading means reads the original at the predetermined reading width while the reading means and the original move relative to each other in the sub scanning direction; and image processing means for applying predetermined image processing to the image data of the original read by the reading means.
The foregoing object is achieved in another aspect of the present invention through the provision of an image processing method including: a controlling step of controlling such that reading means for reading an original at a predetermined reading width in the main scanning direction and the original move relative to each other in the main scanning direction and the sub scanning direction, the reading means reads the original at the predetermined reading width while the reading means and the original move relative to each other in the sub scanning direction, then the reading means and the original move relative to each other in the main scanning direction at a width smaller than the predetermined reading width, and the reading means reads the original at the predetermined reading width while the reading means and the original move relative to each other in the sub scanning direction; and an image processing step of applying predetermined image processing to the image data of the original read by the reading means.
The foregoing object is achieved in still another aspect of the present invention through the provision of an image processing apparatus on which recording means for recording on a recording sheet and original reading means for reading the original at a predetermined reading width are detachably mounted, including: original feeding means for feeding the original at a feed width smaller than the predetermined reading width; and image processing means for applying image processing to each image data included in at least each portion at which the preceding read section and the current read section overlap.
The foregoing object is achieved in a further aspect of the present invention through the provision of an image processing method which includes a recording step of recording on a recording sheet and an original reading step for reading the original at a predetermined reading width, including: an original feeding step of feeding the original at a feed width smaller than the predetermined reading width; and an image processing step of applying image processing to each image data included in at least each portion at which the preceding read section and the current read section overlap.
The foregoing object is achieved in a still further aspect of the present invention through the provision of a storage medium storing a program including a recording module for recording on a recording sheet and an original reading module for reading the original at a predetermined reading width, wherein a program is stored including: an original feeding module for feeding the original at a feed width smaller than the predetermined reading width; and an image processing module for applying image processing to each image data included in at least each portion at which the preceding read section and the current read section overlap.
With the above configuration, a high-quality image is obtained.
The foregoing object and advantages, and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.
While the present invention will be described with reference to what are presently considered to be the preferred embodiment, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the embodiment. On the contrary, the invention is intended to cover various modifications and equivalent arrangements included within the spirit and scope of the appended claims. The scope of the following claims is to be accorded the broadest interpretation so as to encompass all such modifications and equivalent structures and functions.